No Freaking Way
by Anamaniax
Summary: UPDATED! Rogue reveals all to the not so unsuspecting Remy. Rogue thinks about Peitro's offer. Much better than it sounds. Plz R an R!
1. Prologue

**No Freaking Way!!!**  
  
**A/N: Okay I know I have another story up but I started this a long time ago and I wanted to put it up on ff.net. So anyway, this is the prologue and I want to know if I should continue it. So R&R and tell me if I should continue! Thanx!  
**  
** Prologue**  
  
"Why do you have to leave?" Rogue demanded. Remy sighed and looked away at the ocean below them. His usual mischievous red-on-black eyes had a sad gleam.  
  
"I need to, mon amour. The future of de guild depend on Remy returnin'. I really don' want to but I have to, chere. If I don', den de Assassins' will murder Remy's famille. If I don' go back, den my family will die," he explained sadly.  
  
Rogue sighed and took his hand. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"An' here ah was, thinkin' that yah wanted tah go back tah that ol' Belladonna gal," she laughed dryly.  
  
When he didn't reply, she looked up and saw guilt in his eyes. She felt as if he had hit her with something heavy. She broke away from his embrace, angry tears ready to spill.  
  
"You are aren't yah? You are goin' back to that lil' swamp-witch!" she accused. Remy gulped.  
  
"Mon amour, it's not..." he started. She cut him off. With each word, he tried to get closer to her but she just kept stepping away.  
  
"No! Don't call me 'your love'! I can't believe ah did what ah did that night! Ah hate yah, Remy. Just go away and nevah come back," she started loudly and finished quietly.  
  
She couldn't believe it! She loved him! More than any boy she had ever known. How could he just leave her like that? During the two years of their steady relationship, he encouraged her to try harder to control her power. When she succeeded, he used her for one night and now he was leaving her so abruptly. She hated him!! Rogue looked at him for the last time, and walked away. Out of his life. Forever. 


	2. Declan

**Chapter One**  
  
Rogue awoke early, yawned, stretched, and climbed out of her bed, wearing a men's long t-shirt to maintain her decency. She made her way to the room next to her own.  
  
Declan's room. Her five-years-old son's room. She opened the door and made her way to his small bed. She sighed as she watched him breathe peacefully.  
  
His unusually bright, red-on-black eyes were shut. His auburn hair was tousled but a single white bang hung straight at the side. Declan was half his father, half his mother, but still one hundred percent himself.  
  
Rogue sighed again as she gently brushed his hair with her fingers. He stirred slightly and she left the room, leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
Rogue sighed for the third time as she set herself down on a stool in the kitchen, her cup of coffee in front of her. She stirred it with a teaspoon thoughtfully as she got caught up in memories. Of Remy.  
  
She remembered him as the other X-Men remembered him. The mischievous, handsome and full-of-himself Cajun.  
  
But, then she remembered him as only **_she_** could remember him. The scent of his cologne when he held her close, the feel of his warm arms around her as she cried out her fears, the pleasantness of the feeling she got when he looked at her with those love-filled red-on-black eyes.  
  
Then, she felt a heart-breaking pain and betrayal on the night he looked at her with those same eyes filled with guilt, when she found out that he was going back to Belladonna.  
  
Rogue clenched her fists, shut her eyes and gritted her teeth to force back her tears, emotions, and memories of the night he betrayed her and she walked out of his life.  
  
"Momma?" Declan's voice broke her out of her reminiscence. She opened her eyes and looked at the boy staring at her from the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Momma's lil' boy?" she asked, getting up from her chair and tipping her untouched, cold coffee down the sink.  
  
"Are y' okay? Me know y're upset," he stated cutely, setting himself on a stool. Rogue laughed lightly. "He's already picking up on his father's empathy," she thought vaguely.  
  
"Ah'm all-raght, baby boy. Now, what do yah want for yah breakfast?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"A muffin. Momma, please don' call me baby-boy. Ah'm five years old!" he whined. Rogue laughed, went over to him and ruffled his hair. She set his blueberry muffin in front of him.  
  
"Ah know that. But ya'll always be mah baby boy," she said, affectionately.  
  
"What about, mon papa?" he asked hesitantly. Rogue froze and went to wash the dishes, her body slightly rigid.  
  
"He...he's gone away, Declan," she explained briefly.  
  
"Why don' he come visit?" Declan asked.  
  
"He's bein' kept...busy, at the moment," she answered, lips tight.  
  
"'Kay, Momma. Shall ah go change? Ahre we goin' anywhere t'day?" Declan said, immediately changing the subject at sensing his mother's discomfort.  
  
"Yeah, baby boy. Shoppin' an' then we're goin' tah see Uncle Logan and Auntie 'Ro," Rogue explained.  
  
"Oui!!! Yeah!!!," Declan shouted and ran of too change his clothes. Rogue laughed and shook her head. "What an energetic little boy!" 


	3. His fathers' son

**Chapter Two  
**  
"Please, Momma! Can ah?" Declan asked his mother holding up a small brown trench coat. Rogue sighed thoughtfully. It reminded her too much of Remy. She had to say no.  
  
However, Declan liked it, so she had to reconsider. "How could he not like it? He was, after all, his father's son," Rogue thought mildly. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Fahne then. Trah it on," she agreed half-heartedly. Declan grinned and tried it on, standing in front of the mirror. He looked so cute and handsome!  
  
"Awww! Mah wee boy's growin' up! Aren't yah, baby boy?" Rogue teased. Declan huffed and crossed his arms, looking cuter than ever before. Rogue laughed, knelt down and hugged him, with him standing stiff.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, Declan. Ah was only teasin' yah! But if yah want, ah'll stop," she compromised. Declan relaxed and hugged her back tightly.  
  
"'Kay, momma. But yah can still call me dat at home an' in front of our other family. Just not in shops, restaurants and cinemas," he instructed. Rogue stood up.  
  
"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," she joked, saluting. Declan giggled as well. He took off the trench coat and handed it to his mother who took it to the counter and paid for it.  
  
"How much was it, momma?" Declan asked, as they walked out the store. Rogue laughed and ruffled his hair again.  
  
"Don't yah worry yah're pretty little head 'bout that, bab-, Declan," she smiled, correcting herself. Declan smiled.  
  
"Merci, momma," he thanked. Rogue smiled lopsidedly, handing Declan his coat as he got into the backseat of their car.  
  
"Momma?" he piped up after a short silence. Rogue glanced at him through the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Yeah, Declan?" she answered. Declan frowned slightly.  
  
"Does Uncle Wolvie and Auntie 'Ro know mah pere?" he asked quietly. Rogue sighed. The questions were starting.  
  
"They used too, Declan," she answered, quickly, "Why the sudden interest in your father?" Declan looked out the window.  
  
"Because on Friday, in school, the teacher said that all fathers have to come and tell the class about the job they do," he explained sadly. Rogue sighed and then a sudden idea dawned on her.  
  
"Tell you what, why don't you ask Uncle Logan if he wants to come instead and he can tell everyone about the mutants he trains like me, Uncle Kurt and Kitty," she smiled. Declan's eyes shined again.  
  
"Really? Cool! That is so awesome!" he exclaimed. Rogue chuckled, watching him. 


	4. Still Love You

**Chapter Three**  
  
**A/N: Hello guys and gals! This chapter hopefully will be longer than the last three but I ain't makin no promises! An' I need reviews so plz plz plz review! Thanx!  
**  
_"Italics"..._dream talk  
  
"The questions have started," Rogue sighed, sitting opposite Logan and Ororo. They looked at each other before looking back at Rogue.  
  
"Sorry, child. We do not understand," Ororo smiled. Rogue sighed again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.  
  
"Declan's been askin' 'bout his father," she explained. Logan growled but stopped as Declan entered the room. He looked at the three adults before shrugging and focusing on Logan.  
  
"Uncle Wolvie?" he asked. Logan looked at him fondly.  
  
"Yeah, Declan?" he answered. He just loved this kid to bits. It wasn't his style to admit it but everyone saw they way his eyes lit up every time he talked to Rogue's son.  
  
"Would yah come to mah school on Friday? Thah teacher says that the dads of us kids have tah come and tell them 'bout thah work they do. Momma says to ask you t' come and tell dem 'bout how yo' train all de mutants like, Uncle Kurt, Kitty, my mere an' Jade's mere an' pere too," Declan explained.  
  
Rogue winced at Declan's use of French. He had inherited from his father and always spoke with French words mingling with the English.  
  
Logan looked at Rogue who smiled sadly and nodded.  
  
"Sure, kid. I'll come. An' Jade's parent's names are Uncle Scott and Auntie Jean," he agreed and smiled as Declan nodded quickly and rushed out the room. Rogue suddenly started laughing.  
  
_**"Auntie Jean???**_ That's a good one!" she laughed. Ororo was also trying hard not to laugh though there was an amused smile on her face. Logan shook his head and left the kitchen, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Rogue. You will have to tell little Declan someday who his father is. He has that right. It is better if he finds out from you sometime soon than someone else at a later and more delicate stage. If he finds out due to someone else when he's in his teen years, you will have no idea what he might do," Ororo continued their conversation calmly.  
  
Rogue's eyes filled with tears at the memory of Remy and she couldn't stop the tears that spilled from her green eyes. Ororo laid a comforting hand on Rogues.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, 'Ro. Ah just, after all these goddamn years, ah still can't get over thah fact that...that Remy's **gone** and he's** not** comin' back! Ah spent, five years lovin' and raisin' Declan without the support of his father! An' ah don't want Declan tah ever feel thah pain that ah went through, 'Ro!" Rogue sobbed as the tears broke through for the millionth time in those five years.  
  
Ororo sighed and tried to calm Rogue. Suddenly, Jade entered the room and froze, wide-eyed at the sobbing mother of her best friend.  
  
"Um...Aunt Rogue? Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly. Her blue eyes had a glimmer of fear in them. Rogue tried to control herself as she wiped away most of her tears. She looked at Jade bravely.  
  
"Ah'm fahne, sugah. No need tah worry," she said, "Jade, do you know where yahre mum is?" she asked the four-year-old. Jade nodded, her red hair flying behind her.  
  
"Yeah. She's in the infirmary. A bee stung my dad on the arm and she's putting some sort of icky medicine on it!" she grimaced. Rogue had to smile. Jade was nothing like her straight-laced father or her careful and perfect mother. For instance, right now, Jade had a bruise on her leg, two cuts on the same leg and a nasty looking wound on her arm. Plus, she was always up to some sort of mischief.  
  
"Thanks, sugah!" Rogue smiled and left the room.

* * *

Two hours later, Rogue was leaning against a tree, staring at the flowing stream in front of her. This was, still is, and always will be her favourite place to be. When she came here, she tried to forget all her troubles and just relax. But lately, that didn't seem to be working.  
  
Now, when she came here, she was plagued with memories and past occurrences of herself and Remy. She tried so hard to forget him but it just didn't work. He would always be part of her, now that Declan was born. But she did not regret having Declan at all! She could've given him up for adoption or worse. Just because he reminded her of the man she had loved so dearly but who had broken her heart into a million pieces and then left her.  
  
Rogue sighed. She would not linger in the past and ruin her own life and Declans'. She had left Declan at the mansion with his friends and family so she could come here to think. Rogue shut her eyes and leant her head against the tree and before she knew it, she was asleep. 

__

__

__

__

_"Remy! Please! Don't leave me!" Rogue yelled as Remy began to fade away in front of her eyes.  
  
"I need to. And soon as I do, everyone you love and hold so dearly to you will leave you as well," he said, his voice dispassionate and that beautiful accent gone. Rogue's eyes widened at him and she stepped away.  
  
"Momma. Ah'm goin' away now. To be with the father you kept a secret from me," Declan's beautiful face appeared and began to fade away. Rogue's face was distressed and tear-stained. The two people she loved most in the whole world were leaving her.  
  
"No! Please! Both of you! I love you both! Please don't go!" she begged, sobbing her heart out.  
  
"Then choose. Choose who you love most and save that person!" Remy spoke and Rogue shook her head.  
  
"No! I can't choose!" she yelled. Remy shrugged.  
  
"Fine. Don't choose and lose us both!" Declan shouted and his face was so close to disappearing.  
  
"No! I love you both!!! I can't chose!!" Rogue yelled and screamed in pain as Remy and Declan faded away. Out of her life. Forever._

_  
  
_

Rogue screamed as she awoke from her nightmare. Her face was tear-stained and distressed, just like in her nightmare. And although it was over, the same words repeated themselves inside her head.  
  
"I love you both,"  
  
Rogue buried her head in her hands as the tears started all over again. She did love them both. She still loved Remy even if he **did **break her heart, even if he **did **use her, she still loved him.  
  
"Remy, I love you. Please come back! Declan needs you in his life! So do I," Rogue spoke to the heavens, not expecting anything miraculous to happen.  
  
Little did she know that, a certain someone out there was feeling her pain and crying with her.  
  
**A/N: So what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Horrible? O'h well, review and tell me what ya think! An' thanx to all my reviewers who were kind enough to review and give their comments! GO REVIEWERS!! **


	5. The Truth

Chapter Four

**A/N: Hello and I'm so sorry for keeping it so long since I updated, I've just been away for a week but I'm back and I will keep writing so don't think I've left my story discontinued!  
  
A/A/N: Just to let you know that I'll be giving Henri and Mercy a kid! Ten years old, he is! Anyway, I wasn't sure 'bout Remy's aunt's name so I just put down what I thought so sorry if I was wrong and would ya tell me if I was wrong? (Hint hint!;.)) So on with the story...  
**

Remy sighed, wiped his wet cheeks and walked out the living room of his house, intent on finding Mercy. Just as he exited the room, Henri bumped into him.  
  
"Je suis desole, frere," Henri apologized and walked past him. Remy grabbed him by the shoulder firmly.  
  
"Where be Mercy?" he asked quietly. Henri thought for a minute.  
  
"She be in de garden wit' Tante Mattie an' Jean-Paul," he answered and walked away. Remy sighed again.  
  
He had felt her pain and need for him to be with her. It had made him cry thinking about all the mistakes and stupid things he had done to her in the two years they were together. He knew that she needed him and every fibre in his being was telling him to just get on his motorbike and head right to Bayville, but something inside him told him to stop and think about it.  
  
Remy had left Rogue when Belladonna had called him that night. He had lied to her and broken her heart. She had told him to leave and never come back. She hated him. Now, even if she did need him, if he went back, someone, preferably him to most people, would get hurt. Either by Logan, Kurt or most likely to be, Rogue.  
  
"There be no pleasin' some people!" Remy muttered to himself, heading out the French doors that led to the huge garden. Mercy was sitting on the grass opposite Tante Mattie and Jean-Paul was playing with his Russian dog, Butch.  
  
"Bonjour Remy. Awake at last?" Mercy smiled, patting the place next to her. Remy gave a half smile and sat next to her. He looked upset over something.  
  
"What's wrong, garcon?" Tante Mattie asked, sensing her nephew's anxiety. Remy sighed and lay down on his stomach, head in hands. Before he could say anything, Henri called him from inside.  
  
"Remy! Dere be someone here t' see yo'," he yelled. Remy frowned. He didn't recall inviting anyone over to visit. He made his way inside again and was shocked to see the one person who ruined his life, smiling wickedly at him.  
  
"Bonjour, Remy," she purred, holding out her hand. Remy sneered at her.  
  
"Belladonna," he spat. He didn't want her to call her the name he had always called her, 'Belle' because that meant 'beautiful' and right now, Remy thought Belladonna was the ugliest creature to walk on the planet.  
  
"Now, now, _Remy_," she smiled, stretching his name, "Is that any way to call y'r child's mot'er!" she chided, stepping away to reveal a little boy aged about six, with blond hair and brown eyes. Remy frowned, grabbed Belladonna's arm, and led her to the dining room, away from the innocent ears of the little kid.  
  
"Listen here, _Belladonna_, he ain't mon fil!" Remy exclaimed, starting another one of the arguments that they shared about the little boy. Belladonna's smile widened. Remy could see the malice in her eyes.  
  
"Tut, tut Remy, denyin' y'r own chil'!" she said wickedly and sat on a chair, leaning her arm on the dining table. Remy growled.  
  
"De last time yo' an' me were t'gether was two years before dat kid was born! An' unless yo' gave birt' t' him when he was one year old, I don' t'ink he's my fil!" Remy came close to yelling but controlled his anger, something that had come in handy in the five years he was away from the love of his life.  
  
Belladonna's wide blue eyes were filled with what clearly looked like fake tears. She took a deep breath and forced the fake tears back. She stood up and looked at Remy bravely.  
  
"I kept two secrets from yo', Remy. One was my fil, Julian. De ot'er I've kept secret long 'nough. Yo' need t' know de trut'. De time yo' an y'r goodie goodie team came t' N'Awlin's for some reason or ot'er an' yo' stayed here for 'bout a week," Belladonna explained, eyes downcast. Remy frowned. He didn't think he would like were this was heading.  
  
"Yo' went down t' de pub wit' de short man wit' claws an' yo' got drunk, I t'ink. I met yo' on de bridge an' offered t' take yo' home since y'r house was just opposite mine. De short man just grunted an' walked away. I took yo' to y'r house an' no one was home. I t'ink yo' can figure out what happened later. I left early before yo' woke up an' I t'ink dat explains dat Julian is your son, Remy," Belladonna finished, nodded at him and left the room, ushering Julian along.  
  
Remy stared after her, eyes wide. He remembered the mission they went on to New Orleans but he didn't remember anything about going to the pub with Logan. The only way to find out if what Belladonna was telling the truth was to ask Logan. He was not in any rush to do that.  
  
"Mon Dieu! I have a son!" Remy exclaimed in agony, sat down, and buried his head in his hands, letting the tears come. Again. But this time for a completely different reason.


	6. Don't Doubt Me

**Chapter Five**

Rogue entered the Mansion and was welcomed by Declan rushing at her. He hugged her tightly.

"Momma! How come yah took so long?" he asked. He looked around carefully for a second before pulling his mum down and whispering in her ear.

"It was a bit boring!" he whispered and Rogue smiled, bent down, and hugged him.

"It's all-right Declan. We'll go home soon," she promised and went into the kitchen, where Kitty and Jean were preparing the dinner.

"Hey, Rogue! How are you doing?" asked Kitty. Rogue smiled meekly at her.

"Fahne. Where are thah twins?" she asked, not seeing the two musketeers anywhere. Kitty smiled softly.

"Tammy is with Lance in the rec' room and Stuart is playing with Jade and Declan," she explained, eyes dreamy. Jean and Rogue exchanged looks.

"Are yah all-raght, sugah?" Rogue asked, smiling. Kitty laughed.

"Yeah. Its just Lance has been so fatherly to them, it's unbelievable. I mean, he's been so caring towards me when I'm tired out after a days work and he puts the twins to sleep when I need to work late and he doesn't even complain about it!" she grinned. Jean smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Scott has been just like that with Jade. She sometimes complains about him being too protective of her!" she joked, poking at the mashed potatoes to see if they were boiled yet.

Rogue just tried not to think about what her life would be like if Remy hadn't left as they talked about how caring their husbands were towards their children.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Rogue?" Kitty asked, breaking into her thoughts. Rogue shook her head.

"No, Kit, it's okay. Ah promised Declan that we'd have pizza," she explained, said goodbye, collected Declan, and left the Mansion.

()()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()

"Come on Remy. Julian wants to go dat pizza place over dere!" Belladonna whined, dragging Remy by the arm and Julian by the hand into the pizza place.

Remy gulped. Belladonna had dragged him to Bayville to do some shopping for her and Julian.

"Mum! I want pizza!" Julian exclaimed, wrenching his hand out of her grip. Belladonna smiled at him.

"Oui, mon garcon. An' y'r pere's gonna treat y' t' a pizza and an ice-cream cone after dat," she said, batting her eyelashes at Remy. Julian frowned.

"Mum! I don' have a pere," he argued. Remy looked at him as Julian stared angrily at him.

"I'm y'r pere," Remy explained. Julian scoffed.

"Whatever. Let's go an' eat,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"An' den Jade jumps out from behind the door and yells, "BOO!" an' Stuart screams so loud dat Uncle Lance comes runnin' wit' a broom in his hand!" Declan laughed, telling his mother what had been goin' on while she had been away. Rogue smiled at him and watched him eat his slice of pizza.

"So I guess yah had fun, huh?" she asked, drinking her Pepsi. Declan shrugged.

"A little bit. But, ah missed yah, Momma. Where did yah go?" Declan cocked his head. Rogue smiled and took his hand.

"Ah just had some stuff that ah had tah do but ah promise it was a one-off. Ah won't leave yah alone again lahke that, bab-" Rogue stopped short as she saw a familiar person in the doorway of the pizza place. With a blond bimbo hanging from his arm and a little kid hanging on to the blond bimbo for dear life. Remy. Belladonna. A little boy.

Rogue's eyes were glued to Remy as he looked around the restaurant. His charming red-on-black eyes met her beautiful emerald eyes and stopped. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. In the short moment in which they looked at each other, all they saw was the love of their life. Everything around them blurred away as they got lost in each other.

"Momma? Are yah okay?" Declan's voice broke into the trance she was in and she tore her eyes away from Remy and into the same eyes of her son.

"Ah...ah'm fahne, sugah. No need tah worry yah're pretty lil' head, baby-boy," she smiled weakly. She looked up at the doorway again and saw no one.

"Was that a day-dream?" she asked herself. It seemed so real.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Remy's heart broke again as he gazed into the pain-filled eyes of his chere. His chere was as beautiful as she was when he left her. Maybe even more. She had changed, though. Her skin was still quite pale but not as deathly pale as before. He imagined it felt just as soft and velvety as it did that night. God, how he wanted to just go up and hug her. Tell her he loved her. Apologize over and over again. Do anything and everything to make everything up to her. But he didn't. He couldn't. Not after he left her like that. She would never accept him again. He didn't think he could bear it if she refused him. Besides, he was again betrothed to Belladonna and father to a little boy who was as spoilt as his uncle was.

Rogue looked away as the little boy she was sitting with said something to her.

"Mon Dieu!" he gasped as he saw the boy's eyes. Red-on-black. No, no. He couldn't be his son!!! He already had a spoilt son as it was! He saw Rogue say something to him and smile slowly.

"Come on Remy! Let's go sit!" Belladonna screeched, dragging him and Julian to a back table.

Remy decided to find out if she wanted him back in her life again or not. He had to know. He couldn't live his life not knowing if she loved him or not. Even if there was no hope.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rogue scanned the restaurant and was relieved to see Remy sitting in the corner, looking into a menu, his beautiful eyes distant. Belladonna was trying to get a fuming kid into order.

"Momma? Whose dat man an' why does he have the same eyes as me?" Declan asked, following his mother's gaze to Remy. Rogue started and looked at him thoughtfully.

Should she tell him? Should she tell him that that man was the same man that he had been asking about just yesterday? Should she tell him that the reason he had the same eyes as him was because he was his father?

No. She couldn't. He had a new life now. With Belladonna and the kid she presumed was _his_ kid. He didn't need them.

"But, we need you," Rogue thought sadly. She looked at Remy again and was shocked to see that he was gone. Belladonna was telling off the little boy.

Suddenly, she smelt something oddly familiar and was glad that she sitting or she knew she would've fallen. It was _his_ scent. Spices, his cologne, and that everlasting smoke hint. Her legs began to feel weak.

Remy walked past and his trench coat brushed against her hair. A crunched up piece of paper dropped in front her. She picked it up, looked at his retreating back and a hint of a smile could be seen on her face. She opened the note with shaking hands. It read;

_Rogue,_

_Meet me at our place tomorrow night at 10:00. It's important._

_Remy_

**A/N: Hello and apologies for being away so long. I know this chapter is short, mushy, and really quite rubbish, but I sorta ran out of ideas supply. So, plz plz plz plz send in yr suggestions and don't forget to review!! Thanx! **


	7. Our Place No More

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. X-Men belong to whoever owns them. I repeat, I own nothing.

**A/N: Helloooo! Ha ha, I'm back with a longer chapter! I hope ya'll like it because it took me aaaages to put up. Plus, I've got some review responses here as well! **

**Ishandahalf: **Thanx for your review! An' yeah, the coincidental meeting in the pizza place was the subtlest way to get the two lovebirds to meet! Enjoy this chappie!

**Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix:** Thanx for your review and sorry for the short chapter but I made this chapter extra long just so I don't get another hard kick from you! It is longer isn't it? Enjoy this chappie!

**Ivy Zoe: **Thanx for your review and I wasn't planning on Rogue going weak in the knees. I don't mind it; it's just not in her character. But, I've made Rogue a wee bit of both so I hope yah don't mind! Enjoy the chappie!

**Pyro Lady: **Thanx for your review and thanx a lot for your suggestions as well! I think I might use a bit of all of them merging with my own ideas for the story. Whaddya think? Enjoy the chappie!

**texasgrrl: **Thanx a lot for your review. It was sweet. I will really try to update sooner but there's sorta a lot of things goin' on an' I find it kinda hard. But I will try. I promise. Enjoy this chappie!

**enchanted light: **Thanx a bunch for your review and I will try to update soon. Keep reading! Enjoy the chappie!

**daniel: **Thanx a lot for your review and you wanted the next chapter and guess what? You got it! Enjoy this chappie!

**A/A/N: Another note that I do not mean offence to anyone by the name of Rupert or Thomas. They were the just the names my friends recommended. **

" _Italics" _Thoughts

"Momma! Why am ah stayin heah foh?" Declan asked, annoyed as Rogue parked the car in front of the Mansion. She sighed and turned back to look at him.

"Ah'm sorry Declan. Ah know ah said it was a one-off thing but something came up and I need to leave you here tonight. Ah can't just leave yah at home on your own," she explained. Declan folded his arms.

"For thah whole naght?" he asked sceptically. Rogue raised her eyebrows.

"Yah. Do yah think yah can handle it?" she smiled. Declan shrugged and then smiled as well.

"Yah. Ah'm just scared that they won't be able to handle me!" he joked and Rogue laughed although inside she was shaking.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rogue stepped through the clearing and found that her hands were shaking. In fact, her whole body was shaking. She tried to get herself in control. She had arrived a bit early so she slid down a tree and wrapped her arms around her knees, bringing them close to her. She looked like a little girl. Scared and lost. That was only half of what she felt. She was sure she could handle fighting Sabretooth, Juggernaut, and Magneto all at once better than the challenge she was going to face when Remy arrived.

"Bonjour, Rogue," came a voice from behind her. Rogue immediately stood up, turned round, and jumped back. She raised her fists.

"No need f'r dat, Rogue. It's only Remy," the voice said again and he came into view.

Remy LeBeau. He hadn't changed. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and blue jeans under his trademark trench coat. He had a cigarette dangling from between his lips.

Rogue had too emotions running through her. Pain, hurt, anger, love. She lowered her fists and stepped back as he came towards her.

"Gambit," she said. She couldn't bring herself to saying his real name. She didn't know why but she just couldn't.

"Long time no see, chere," Remy stated, leaning against a tree in front of her. Rogue looked at him sharply.

"Don't call me that," she said coldly. Remy looked at her and if it were daylight, she would have been able to see the hurt and sorrow in his eyes.

"Okay. Remy won't," he answered shortly. He took the cigarette out his mouth and stumped it. Rogue looked at the crushed cigarette and then over the cliff at the city of Bayville.

"Why did yah want meh tah meet yah here?" she asked quietly as she wrapped her arms around herself at the chill. She was wearing black trousers with a loose blue sweater over a white top. She had so many emotions running through her at once and she couldn't think clearly. All she wanted to do was tell him how much she loved him but then her mind would take her back to the incident five years ago that ended their relationship and also to when she saw him with Belladonna yesterday. She also remembered the little boy who was with them. Presumably his... their son.

"Remy think yo' know, che- Rogue," Remy answered, correcting himself from 'chere' to Rogue. Rogue frowned and turned to give him a cold glare that shook his insides. She showed so much hatred to him that it was all he could not to flinch and turn away from her.

"If ah knew whah yah called meh out here this late so ah was made tah leave mah son at the Mansion, do yah really think ah'd be heah?" she exclaimed, realising her mistake too late. Remy stepped back and searched her face for any sign of emotion and though it was hard for any normal person to see in that dark, Remy's eyes gave him authority to see quite clearly in the dark. So, it was true. She had a son. The truth knocked the air out of him. He was away for a couple of years and she was already out searching for a good lay.

"Un fils, huh? Didn' waste any time did yah, Rogue?" he asked coldly. His words hit Rogue hard. He really thought she was some kind of whore. Rogue's eyes hardened and she stepped toward him menacingly.

"_Ah_ didn' waste any time? What about you? Married and got a son already? Don' think ah didn' notice Belladonna an' that lil' boy sittin' at yah table yesterday!" she exclaimed. Remy stared at her angered face and felt something tug at his heart. He remembered other times when she would be angry at him, sometimes for no reason at all. Yet, those were never as serious as right now. Remy felt himself get lost in her emerald eyes that were burning with rage.

"Well are yah gonna say somethin' or just stand there sayin' nothin'?" Rogue's voice brought him out of his trance. He shook his head to clear his mind. He looked at her face.

"Well, Rogue. What else could Remy do? Yo' had practically kicked Remy out of y'r life anyway. Remy had every right t' marry Belladonna!" he challenged her silently to come back with a comeback.

Rogue was shocked. This wasn't the Remy she had known five years ago. That Remy was full of love and patience. But this Remy, the one that was standing in front of her, he was different. Very different. This Remy was cold and secluded. She looked at him with distaste.

"Ah can't believe ah'm hearin' this! Ah knew there was no point in comin' here tah meet yah! Ah don't even know what made meh come here in the first place! Ah knew it would only end in pain!" she cried. Remy looked at her and realised that deep down he felt the same.

"Yeah Rogue? Yo' really t'ink dat? Well, so does Remy! Remy don't know what possessed him t' leave yah that note on y'r table. But Remy thinks it was the way y' were sittin' lookin' pained and hurt. Remy remembers how y' used that t' trick de enemy. Yo' play with other people's emotions for y', Rogue!" he accused her. Rogue stepped back at the force of his hurtful words. She wasn't one to take crap from anyone but this was too much for her. Tears spilled freely from her eyes. Remy saw them and he had to look away.

"See what Remy means? Y'r cryin' now and hopin' that Remy'll go down on his knees and beg forgiveness an' yo' can do y'r snow queen routine an'-" Remy broke off as Rogue slapped him across the cheek. The noise echoed throughout the dense forest. Her tears had dried and had stopped coming. Remy looked at her, holding his stinging cheek. Her face was full of anger and hatred.

"How dare you!" she hissed, "How dare yah stand there an' let all this crap spill out yah're mouth! Yah have no idea what ah have been through the past fahve years! Do yah really think that ah'm gonna stand heah and take in everythin' yah say tah meh? Yah have no raght tah stand there an' judge meh! Yah hardly even know meh anymore! An' raght now ah think that yah hardly even know yerself," she ended quietly, took one last look at his face and turned to walk away. Remy watched her leave, still holding his cheek. Then it hit him.

If he let her walk out of his life again then that could be the official end of both of them. He had to stop her. He didn't know why but he just had to.

"Rogue, wait!" he yelled after her but she ignored him and kept on walking. He ran after her and once he had caught up with her, he grabbed her wrist.

Rogue looked at her wrist and saw Remy's bare hand clutching it. "_Curse him! He remembered about mah powers and kept away from mah skin!" _she cursed silently. She looked up at his face and found it hard to read his emotions.

"Let go," she said in a deadly quiet voice. Remy flinched from the tone of her voice. But he didn't let go.

"Non, chere. Not until y' listen t' Remy," he argued. She looked at him, staring right into his eyes. Remy could see extreme dislike in her eyes but behind that exterior, he could also see the pain and hints of love. He used his empathy to tap into her feelings. Maybe that would prepare him for what she might say and/or do. He felt pain coming from her. That was all. No anger, no love. Just pain.

"If yah don't let go of mah wrist, ah'll scream," she threatened, again in that cold and quiet voice. Remy sighed and let go. To his surprise, she didn't walk away. "_Good, now I can talk t' her_," he thought.

"Listen, Rogue. I just wanna tell y' dat am getting' married t' Belladonna an' I have a kid wit' her," he explained quickly. He searched her face to see any emotion but it remained unchanged.

Rogue's heart was breaking into tiny pieces all over again. She had been through it five years ago and now she was going through it again. But she wasn't going to weep and sob and bawl like she did last time.

"So? Why are yah tellin' meh foh?" she asked attempting to sound careless. She looked up at the dark, star-filled sky and forced the second batch of tears back down to where they belonged. Remy stepped away from her. Why was she denying everything between them?

"I t'ought y' might wanna know. Y'know, after everythin' we've been t'rough t'get'er," he answered, mind caught up in the past. Rogue looked at him.

"That's in the past, Gambit. It's best if yah just forget 'bout what we had in thah past. Ah already have," she said but deep down she would never ever forget what was between them. It was too precious to just forget about and never give a second thought to.

Remy was thinking the same thing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rogue wanted to just forget everything they had? Never give it another thought?

"Y' really t'ink dat, Rogue?" he asked softly. Rogue looked away. If she looked into his eyes, she would burst into tears.

"Yes," she answered. Remy looked at her again and frowned.

"Who was dat garcon dat was sittin' at y'r table yesterday?" he asked suddenly, forgetting the slip-up Rogue had made earlier. Rogue's eyes widened. "_O'h no! Ah can't tell him 'bout Declan! Not after all that we've said an' agreed on!" _she thought, panicking. Remy waited expectantly, folding is arms.

"He...he..." Rogue stuttered, at loss of words. Remy felt his insides burn.

"He's y'r son, isn't he?" he stated. Rogue looked at him and nodded silently.

"Didn' t'ink you'd be de kind t' forget y'r first love so easily, Rogue," he said coldly, hurting like hell. Rogue couldn't believe his words. They were starting at the beginning all over again. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Ah'm goin back, Gambit," she said quietly. Remy ignored her.

"So who's de lucky homme, Rogue? Scott? Bobby? Pietro? Or is it just some fancy businessman dat caught y'r eye?" he rambled on with Rogue just looking at him sadly.

"Ah need tah go, Gambit," she said again. Remy ignored her again, caught up in his own rage against her.

"So when was de weddin'? Was it a big fancy one wit y'r man dishin' out f'r all de fancies? What's y'r fils name, Rogue? Is it somet'ing really posh and snooty like Rupert or maybe Thomas?" he went on, not even considering the fact that he had seen the child's eyes that were the same as his own. Rogue looked away from him, eyes slowly starting to fill.

"Ah'm goin' away, Gambit. An' don' expect meh tah come back anytime soon," she said, walking away. Remy watched her for a second before filling with disgust and running to catch up with her. He grabbed her wrist and when she didn't turn around, he swung her round forcefully so she was pressed against him. She looked up at him with a strange sort of fear in her eyes.

"Y'r worthless, Rogue. Right now, y' just proved Remy right on everythin' Remy said back then. Y'r never gonna find anyone who's just gonna love y' f'r y'. Y'r a whore, Rogue," he finished spitefully before pushing her away. She didn't stay back for long. She came right back up with a punch to his jaw. He stumbled back, holding his face. He smirked at her.

"Does de trut' hurt? Y'r fils not gonna last long wit' y' as his mot'er. An' his pere is probably gonna abandon y' an' him when he sees de real y'," he cursed and walked away, out of the forest. Rogue watched him leave before collapsing on her knees.

"But **_you_** are his father," she cried out before putting her head in her hands and sobbing. She couldn't believe all of those nasty and hurtful things he had said to her. Did he not have a self-conscious?

"_That isn't the Remy ah fell in love with. It can't be. This Remy is too hurtful to be the father of mah child," _Rogue thought, wiping away most of her tears before getting up and walking away in the opposite direction of where Remy had just left.

Hidden behind some trees, a figure had watched the two adults fight. He had tears running down his cheek. He vowed to get the two of them back together again. If it was the last thing, he ever did.


	8. Split

**Chapter Seven**

Having stayed out the whole night, in the morning Remy walked into the bed and breakfast room he was sharing with Belladonna and Julian. Belladonna was sitting on the bed looking through a magazine. Julian wasn't there. She looked up as he came in and gave a fake smile.

"Bonjour Remy! I missed y'! Where did y' run off too, huh?" she screeched. (A**/N: Grab your earmuffs everyone! ;)) **Remy looked at her with distaste and lay down on Julian's single bed.

"Where be Julian?" he asked, his arm over his eyes. Belladonna sighed.

"He ran off a while ago sayin' dat he was gonna check out de area. Takes after his uncle, mon petit garcon," she smiled and put away her magazine and began filing her nails. Remy sat up and looked at her.

"Belladonna, y' gotta control dat garcon more. He'll run wild an' probably end up a junkie or a ned," he stated bluntly. Belladonna sat up straight and frowned at him.

"He's y'r fils too, Remy!" she cried. Remy sighed and looked at her. He really did not need this right now.

"Look, Bella, we'll talk 'bout dis later. I'm gonna go find de garcon," he stated and left the room.

* * *

"...an' he pushed me away an' walked off," Rogue finished her story, sitting in front of Wanda, tears streaming down her face. Wanda gave her another tissue.

To others, Wanda was a cold, sarcastic person who hated everyone and everything and was only intent on seeking revenge against her father, but to people who knew her well like Rogue. Pietro and Lance; she was a completely different person. She was a great listener and advice-giver and getting revenge was not the only thing she cared about. She just wanted support from people around her and she got on great with Rogue and sometimes Pietro and Lance as well. Right now, she was the first person who Rogue thought of going to after everything that happened with Remy and a night full of heart-breaking sobs and cries.

"He's just become so cold and nasty toward meh that ah don't think ah'll evah let Declan know who his fathah was. Wanda, what ah'm ah gonna do? Declan has every damn raght tah know who his fathah was but ah can't risk Remy bein' so mean an' nasty towards mah son!" Rogue exclaimed. Wanda sighed.

"Rogue. You don't know that for sure, do you? What if he ends up being really nice and loving towards Declan? Huh? Then what are yah gonna do? Just stop Declan seeing his father all together?" Wanda questioned. Rogue shook her head.

"No, no, Wanda. Yah don't know. Ah saw him in thah pizza place an' he didn' give a second glance towards that little boy he was with. It was just Belladonna fussing ovah him an' Remy doin' nothin'. Ah kept takin' sneak glances at Belladonna an' ah saw that she kept lookin' at him an' her eyes...oh mah god, her eyes. They were full of tears!!! Ah actually felt sorry for thah bitch," Rogue said, wiping away her own tears. Wanda raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"Rogue, you're my best friend and I want what's best for you but I also have to stop you from making terrible mistakes. I didn't do that when you decided to go meet Remy. I didn't do that when you found out you were pregnant and neglected to tell Remy. I want to stop you from making this mistake. Rogue, you need to tell Declan who his father is or else you never know what might happen," Wanda finished and Rogue sniffed, shaking her head.

"Wanda's right," Pietro's voice came from the doorway. Rogue wiped her face hastily.

"Pietro!" she exclaimed. She sniffed gave him a weak smile. "Rogue, I know what's happened with Gambit. And Wanda is definitely right. You **_need_** to tell Declan about his father," he said, coming forward and hugging her awkwardly. Rogue stiffened and moved away from him. It was not that she didn't like him. It was that she was still trying to deal with Remy's heartbreak. He got the message and sat next to Wanda, opposite Rogue.

"Man, this is totally messed up," he said, running his hand through his white-blond hair. Wanda nodded.

"Wanda, Pietro. What thah hell am ah gonna do?" she wailed. Pietro reached over and squeezed her hand as a gesture of comfort.

"You know what you have to do. Just do it before it is too late,"

"No more secrets Rogue. Tell the truth,"

* * *

Remy wandered into the park, which he, personally, thought was dangerously close to the Xavier Institute, where he saw Julian sitting on a swing, looking at his trainers while swaying slowly back and forth.

"Ceci est mon test. L'aide de Dieu m'obtiens par a mon fils," Remy sighed, walking towards Julian. He went and sat on the swing next to him. Julian looked at him, surprised and then went back to his trainers.

"What do y' want?" he asked coldly, not looking at his supposed-father, shuffling his feet. Remy sighed deeply.

"Just t' talk," he said. Remy looked at Julian and saw that he looked deep in thought, "Le sou pour vos pensees," he added.

"None of y'r business, **_pere_,**" Julian scoffed, spitting out the last word. Remy shut his eyes and ran his hand through his auburn hair. "Bella sure has spoilt de garcon," he thought regretfully.

"Why d' y' hate y'r...(cough)...pere so much, petit?" he asked softly. Julian scuffed the ground with his trainer.

"Give moi un reason not t'," he challenged, still not looking at Remy. Remy raised his eyebrows.

"1) I'm y'r pere so y' need t' treat m' wit' respect 2) It'll make y'r mere happy," Remy answered. Julian let out a short, sarcastic laugh.

"Make mon mere bonne? I don' t'ink so," he answered coldly. Remy felt like screaming. He was just not getting through to this kid.

"Higher, momma! Higher!" Remy heard a kid squeal; presumably a boy. He turned round, his eyes widened at what he saw, and he gave a mental groan.

Rogue was pushing the boy he had seen her with, on the swing and the boy was squealing and begging to go faster, though Rogue looked hesitant to do so. Her face was smiling at the child but her eyes were distant as if she wasn't seeing what was going on in front of her.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something I said?_

Rogue sighed and with hand in her coat pocket, she pushed Declan that wee bit higher. She felt eyes on her. Someone was watching her. She tensed slightly and looked up. "Oh no!" she thought as she saw Remy looking at her. She looked into his eyes that were blank.

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_I'm a breakable thread_

"Momma? That be de same man we say in Toni's isn't it?" Declan inquired. Rogue looked at him and nodded slightly. She kept pushing Declan, away from Remy's searching eyes, deep in thought. She had blocked out everything he had said to her but was still debating the fact of whether to tell Declan the truth or not.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything I've ever wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Rogue's long hair hung behind her, moving slightly in the breeze. She was biting her lip and pushing the boy with one hand. Julian looked at Remy and saw him staring intently at the woman he had seen last night. Julian sneered.

"You're meant t' b' marryin' mon mere an' already y'r checkin' out ot'er femmes," he said quietly. Remy's head turned sharply towards him. He sighed.

"It's not'in' like dat, petit. Me an' dat femme used t' have some history toget'er,"

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_Well so are they_

Rogue was caught up in old memories. She knew she shouldn't be reminiscing but she couldn't help it. She wandered what Remy would do if he saw who had come with her and Declan. She turned as she heard faint footsteps behind her. Pietro was walking up to them with two ice creams in one hand and on in the other. He smiled as he approached them.

"Petro!" Declan exclaimed, seeing him. He could not manage saying his proper name so that's what he called him. Petro. Rogue smiled weakly at him, still thinking about Remy.

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

Remy filled with jealousy and anger as he saw Pietro handing Rogue and the boy their ice cream. "So," he thought, "Looks like they're playing happy families. The boy's the son, Rogue's the mother and...and...Pietro's the **_father_**," he thought angrily. He fumed, thinking that Pietro was the father of his love's child.

"Wha's de matter?" asked Julian, seeing Remy's angry look. Remy fumed some more.

"Not'in', fils. What say we get home? Y'r mere be waitin'." Remy proposed. Julian shrugged with one shoulder and got off the swing. Remy followed suit. He awkwardly tried to put his hand on his son's shoulder but Julian shrugged him off and walked towards home.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything, I've ever wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Rogue sighed again. Declan was sitting on the swing, eating his ice cream. Pietro looked at her.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked concernedly. He had seen Remy but decided not to say anything.

"What would yah do if thah mothah of yah chil' was a mean, heart-breakin' an' nasty bitch?" she asked suddenly. Pietro looked at her, surprised.

"Um...I...um..." he stuttered. Rogue laughed slightly and placed her hand on his arm.

"Never mahnd. But, at least now yah know what ah'm goin' through raght now," She looked over at Remy who was staring after his son.

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_Making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know that we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as a foe_

_Letting me know we were done_

"Rogue, the final decision is really up to you but I've been thinking about it for a while and if you decide to cut Remy out of your life and Declans' altogether, then I have a proposition. I am 100% willing to give Declan my surname and raise him like he was my son and he can believe that, that I am his father," Pietro said, staring right into her eyes.

Rogue stared at him, wide-eyed at the meaning of his words. She was appalled but at the same time intrigued. Declan would always have a father in Pietro. But Remy was his biological father. Pietro would give Declan the love and support that Rogue didn't think that Remy could give Declan. There was every reason for giving Declan his father. Rogue was all for saying yes. But something in the deepest ends of her heart was stopping her. She needed time.

"Ah...ah need some time," she got out, losing herself in the ocean that was his eyes.

"Sure," she heard him answer vaguely but she was too busy noticing his eyes that were getting closer and closer. She watched the light flickering and was spellbound. She noticed him getting closer until she could feel the heat emanating from him but she made no move to stop him. Then, she felt his lips touch hers.

_He was everything, everything I've ever wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for My Happy Ending_

Remy watched Pietro move closer to Rogue until they kissed. To his surprise, anger, and pain, Rogue did not move away. So, he had received the answer to all his questions. Pietro was Rogue's husband and the father of the boy. But he vaguely remembered the boys being red-on-black but when he looked now, they were green, like Rogue's eyes. Remy walked away from the sight, thinking bitterly.

"Si, vous m'avez oublie deja, Rogue. Mais ne s'inquieter pas. Deux peuvent jouer ce jeu,"

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ceci est mon test. L'aide de Dieu m'obtiens par a mon fils......This is my test. God help me get through to my son.

Le sou pour vos pensees....... Penny for your thoughts

Si, vous m'avez oublie deja, Rogue. Mais ne s'inquieter pas. Deux peuvent jouer ce jeu......So, you've forgotten me already Rogue. But don't worry. Two can play this game.


	9. Too Much Emotion

**Chapter Eight**

Declan ran ahead of his mum as Pietro walked them to their home. Rogue couldn't believe that she had let Pietro kiss her! She felt her cheeks burn as she recalled it.

"I saw Gambit at the park," Pietro commented, breaking the silence. Rogue nodded, thinking hard about what was going on between her and Pietro.

"Yeah. Ah saw him an' his...his son," she managed to say and Pietro looked automatically at Declan before mentally kicking himself.

"Oh. That was his son?" he asked, thinking it better for Rogue to let everything out than bottle it up inside. Rogue nodded again, no emotion showing on her face. They reached her house and Rogue unlocked the door without a word. Declan rushed in and looked at his pet puppy.

"Hiya, Rusty! Did yah have a nahce day? Ah had thah best day evah! First ah played Napstoch wit' Jade an' Stuart an' Tammy an' then..." Declan stopped, plopped himself down in front of his dog who then stretched out on Declan's legs as Declan continued the story of his day. Rogue smiled at him.

"Ah'll be in thah kitchen if yah need meh, baby-boy," she said to him and Declan smiled back at her.

"He sure is energetic," Pietro commented as they walked into the kitchen.

"Mhm," Rogue answered, "Yah want some Pepsi?" she asked, opening the fridge. Pietro shook his head no and Rogue shut the fridge and sat opposite him.

"Talk to me, Rogue," he said to her, taking her hand into his. Rogue looked at his hand that was covering her own. What was he doing?

"About what?" she asked, casually taking her hand out of his grasp and tucking her hair behind her ear.

Pietro noticed when Rogue took her hand out of his. It hurt him that she didn't like him in the way that he did. He cleared his throat.

"Well, everything," he answered; shifting in the stool he was perched on nervously. Rogue frowned slightly and put her head in her hands, her white bang falling to the side of her face. To Pietro, she looked so adorable, sitting there with a confused look on her face.

"Whah?" she asked again. Pietro looked at her, slightly shocked.

"Well, if I'm going to be the father of your child, we might as well talk about stuff," he explained. He briefly saw a look of anger pass across Rogue's face but as soon as it came, it was gone. She stood up and walked away from him.

"Ah didn' say yes, Pietro," she said shortly. Pietro frowned. Why was she being so stubborn?

"But why?" he asked, confused. Rogue sighed harshly. She looked at him in sudden anger.

"Pietro, ah'm a bit unstable raght now an' in no state tah make decisions that will change mahn's an' mah son's life forevah! Do yah even know what ah'm actually goin' through raght now? Declan's father is parading around Bayville with a to-be-wife an' son for showin' off! Ah've just gotten an offer that'll give mah son a fathah but will take mah love away from meh! Do you even know what kind of position ah'm in?!?!?! Plus, if that wasn't enough, how can Declan be lied to all his life that you are his father when you're not. You're not!" she exclaimed, tears starting to build up in her pain-stricken eyes.

Pietro stood up, shocked by her outburst, and headed for the door. His insides were tearing him apart. He had known and loved Rogue for a long time now. He admired her strong ness. He had loved her from even before the Remy incident, when her and Remy were officially a couple and going out. She had never doubted her ideas or suggestions and spoke up when her heart said it was right. Wanda and Rogue became best friends and Pietro was over the moon. His feelings for her had never waned. But after this, he thought it would be for the best if he just left so they could both be left alone to sort through their problems.

"I think I should go, Rogue," he said quietly, " We both need to really and seriously think this over. I'll come back when I've thought this over and when I think you have made a decision," he finished and left, hurt beyond words.

Rogue stared after him, longing building up in her heart. Not for him as a potential life partner, but longing for him as a good friend who she could turn to. Rogue put her hands over face and thought seriously about what she was going to do.

"Momma?" Declan's timid voice came from the doorway. Rogue looked through her fingers and almost screamed. Declan was standing there with tears streaming down his face and a bloody hand. Her motherly instinct came over her and she rushed over to him, taking him quickly by the un-bloody hand and leading him to the bathroom. Once in there, she held his hand under the cold tap and let the water wash away the excess blood with Declan whimpering next to her.

"Ssssh. Declan. It'll be okay. Ssssh, baby-boy," she comforted, forgetting her own troubles and focusing on her shaking son. Once the blood was gone, Rogue saw a nasty gash across the back of his hand. She took some antiseptic out the medicine cupboard and placed some on a cotton bud. She looked at the trembling Declan.

"Now, baby-boy. This might hurt a lil' bit but be brave for your momma, okay?" she proposed and began rubbing the antiseptic on the gash. Declan was quiet as a mouse but kept biting his lip now and again. When that was over, Rogue took some bandages out the cabinet and began wrapping it round her son's hand carefully. Once that was done, she gripped him by the shoulders tightly.

"How did yah get that cut?" she demanded to know. Declan looked away as she looked at him angrily.

"Ahwasplayingwithaknife," he said quickly. Rogue shook him by the shoulders.

"Declan! How many times have ah told yah not tah play with dangerous stuff lahke that! You see what happens now?" she chided. Declan nodded slowly and Rogue wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Don't yah evah scare meh lahke that again, sugah! Yah almost gave meh a heart-attack!" she joked meekly and Declan laughed.

"Oh momma! Yah really do care!" he retorted, laughing. Rogue pulled back and looked him straight in his red-on-black eyes.

"Ah care, Declan. Ah care 'bout yah so much that no one can count how many numbers mah love equals to. Ah will always love yah, baby-boy an' nothin' will ever come between us. Nothing," she promised and hugged him again. But she wasn't exactly sure she could keep her promise. But hell, she would try for the sake of her son.

"Nothing,"

* * *

Remy woke up to a grey and dismal day. It reflected exactly how he felt. He turned and saw Belladonna lying faced him, eyes shut. She was sleeping and by the look of the slight smile she had on her face, she was having a nice dream. Remy studied every detail of her face, knowing that for the rest of his life, he would be waking up with her in his arms. Belladonna. Remy replayed the times in his mind where he would watch his chere sleep.

**Flashback**

Remy LeBeau sneaked stealthily past the Institute's security and made his way to his potential girlfriend's balcony. He climbed up and looked through the bay windows to see that she was sleeping. He undid the lock on the windows and crept silently to where she lay. Remy stared at his angelic beauty.

Rogue was in a deep sleep, it seemed. Her head was turned to the left as she breathed deeply. Her chest rose slowly with every delicate breath she took. Her porcelain skin looked even paler at night than it did during daytime. Her face bore no make-up and her lips were full and a cerise colour. Her lashes were black crescents on her cheeks.

Remy trailed his gloved finger down her cheek. She stirred slightly and turned over and Remy retreated to the shadows, watching her until the early-mornings of the morning.

**End Flashback**

Belladonna was not the woman he had dreamed of waking up next to. She was not the woman he had thought he would have beautiful children with. She was not the woman he wanted to grow old with. She was not the woman he loved.

Remy sighed deeply and crept out of the bed quietly, so not to wake her. He padded silently to the other bed where Julian lay sleeping. He was lying on his back and his blond hair was messy. His left arm was over his eyes and the other was hanging off the end of the bed. Remy sighed again. He felt a slight wetness in his eyes but blinked it away hastily, not wanting to become prey to his emotions.

Remy went into the joint-bathroom and freshened up. He grabbed his trench coat and pulled it on swiftly. He wrote a hasty note to Belladonna saying that he was going out and would be back later, before leaving the room to go to the one place where he could just sit and relax and not think about anything.

* * *

Rogue walked through the same forest in which her childhood love had insulted her terribly. She moved some branches out of the way before seeing smoke rising from the place where she had sat just a few days ago, waiting for Remy. She went forward some more and felt like crying when she saw what she saw.

Remy LeBeau was sitting against the oak tree, smoking a cigarette. He looked deep in thought and kept running his free hand through his hair. Rogue debated on whether to go forward or to just turn around and walk away. She didn't have time to decide because Remy turned around and looked straight at her.

**A/N: ****Hey, readers! Hope you enjoyed reading this chappie! I wonder, does this count as a cliffhanger? I'm like so sorry that I haven't been updating sooner but schools started and my teachers haven't spared us any sympathy and are giving us a truckload of homework every night! But, I'll try anywayz and try to update sooner! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one up soon!**

**A/A/N: ****Thank you to all the reviewers out there who have been reading my story and taking the time to review! Thanx again and keep up the good work! LoL.**

**{Anam}**


	10. Unanswered Questions

**Chapter Nine**

Remy turned when he heard footsteps, to see Rogue standing in the clearing, staring at him. His eyes locked on hers and he could tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were red round the edges and looked tired and worn out. After a minute or two of intense staring, she was the first to look away from his surrendered and painful eyes. She began to walk away from him, towards the edge of the cliff. Remy watched her, a feeling of resignation coming over him.

Rogue reached the edge and hugged herself against the chilly breeze. She looked at the city of Bayville and wished it were dark so she could see all the lights of the city. She tried to think about anything. Anything but Remy.

Remy stubbed his cigarette into the ground as he watched Rogue staring at the city. She was hugging herself and Remy knew it was because of the cold. He never took his eyes off her.

" _Where did it all go wrong?" _he thought, _" We were perfect together! How could we let dis fight progress so far dat we can't even bear t' talk t' each other!"_ he yelled to himself, watching her shiver at the breeze. It took all of his will power not to just stand up, walk over to her, and place his trench coat over her shoulders.

Rogue could feel his eyes on her. She shut her eyes to try to tune out all the feelings that were emanating from him to her. _" Oh God, ah hate this!" _she yelled at herself, _" Ah hate not talking tah him, not yelling at him, not loving him! Where did it all go wrong?"_ she ended her thought with a barely audible sigh. She had had enough. She had come here to relax and let her mind go. But, with _him _here, that just was not possible.

Rogue turned round and without making direct eye contact with Remy, she began walking towards the clearing.

Remy watched her turn round and begin to walk away. He did not know why but he did not want her to leave. As she approached him, she kept her eyes diverted from him and just as she was about to step back through the clearing, she stopped. Remy looked up and saw that her eyes were shut tightly and she was holding onto a tree. He was amazed to see that a few tears fell and landed softly on the leaf-ridden ground.

" Y' hate me," he stated suddenly, looking up at her. Rogue let out a deep sigh.

" Ah don't hate yah," she replied, opening her eyes and looking down at him. Remy looked deep into her eyes and found that he was leaning up towards her, ever so slowly.

Rogue noticed that Remy was staring intently into her eyes and leaning towards her. Her stomach tightened and her heart clenched. He couldn't possibly…

Remy saw the glimmer of fear in her eyes when he began to lean towards her. _" Wait!" _he stopped himself, _" What am I doin'? I've got a potential wife and kid!" _he scolded himself. Just as slowly, as he was leaning towards her, he began to lean back. The sigh of relief that escaped Rogue's lips was enough to tear him apart.

" Didn' t'ink dat you'd hate me so much dat y' didn' want m' anywhere near y'," he remarked, without letting any emotion come out in his words. Rogue straightened up and turned away from him.

" Ah didn' mean it lahke that. Ah just can't. It ain't raght," she said quietly, not looking at his face. Remy turned slightly so he wasn't looking straight at her, but he could see what she was doing from the corner of his eye.

" Oui, je sais. I shouldn' have done dat anyway. I'm sorry, Rogue," he said, turning to look straight at her. Rogue also turned to look at him. The sorrow and recognition in his face was enough to make her want to cry. He really meant it. Rogue could definitely see that in his face. She managed a tiny smile, just for him.

" It's all-raght. Really," she smiled. Remy smiled back and Rogue felt a familiar warmth in her heart…_ " No!"_ she scolded herself, _" Ah can't let myself become prey to mah emotions! It happened once with Pietro, it ain't happenin' again," _she vowed with herself but just as she thought this, she knew that by the end of this meeting, she would end up breaking her vow……..

" So when's thah big day?" Rogue asked, making small talk even though she knew it was a sensitive subject. Remy looked at her. She was talking about this as if it was just a minor party or small gathering! It was his damn wedding day! He gave up his freedom on that fated day.

" Friday 5th May," he answered her soberly. Rogue looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

" Don't sound so happy about it," she said sarcastically. Remy stood up quickly and walked away from her.

" How d' y' expect m' t' sound?" he asked her coldly. Instead of walking right up to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she just stayed where she was, thinking about why he wouldn't be happy about his wedding day. Even though the answer was just staring at her in the face.

" Well, how do you feel about it?" she asked and then kicked herself at the thoughtlessness. _" Ah sound lahke a damn psychoanalyst!"_ she thought and pulled the edge of her jumper over her shoulder, as it was slipping down. **(A/N: Think ' Cajun Spice' ;.D) **

Remy turned round to face her and felt a wave of anger similar to the one he had felt the other night when they had argued in this same place. He glared at her. He didn't even know _why_ he was angry. He just was. Maybe it was because she didn't seem to show any love towards for him when he loved her so much. It hurt. It hurt a lot. It angered him so much that he was stuck, loving Rogue, and marrying Belladonna! All because of one stupid mission, one stupid drink, one stupid Wolverine, one stupid night, and one stupid and spoiled kid with behaviour issues. Why did he care so much about one girl even after, what? Five years? Remy let out a growl inside his head.

" What d' y' want m' t' feel, Rogue? Huh? Anger? Happiness? Pity? Regret? Well, Rogue? Y' tell m' what I need t' feel!" he ranted on.

Rogue looked at him and felt so much anger at him. They were heading in the same direction as last time.

" Now, don't start this again! Ah didn' come here tah argue with yah!" she exclaimed. Remy looked at her and realised that she was right. She didn't come here to fight. Either did he.

" Je sais. Je suis desole. I didn't come here t' fight, eit'er, Rogue. I hate de fact dat we both can't own up t' our mistakes. Why did we bot' have t' be so damn stubborn?" he exclaimed. To his utter surprise, Rogue let out a short laugh.

" Yeah, stubborn. That's us," she commented. Remy looked at her sharply when she said 'us'. Did she mean them as in together? Or just as a figure of speech?

Rogue noticed that he was looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

" What?" she asked when he continued staring. Remy shook his head. He wasn't going to risk Rogue thinking that he still thought they had a chance together.

" Nothin'," he answered and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

" So………" Rogue began, unsure what to say. Remy felt the same.

" So…" he repeated and they shared a short, nervous laugh. Rogue undid her ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair to get rid of tangles before gathering it up again. She let her white bangs stay hanging at either side of her face as she tied up her long, auburn hair before shaking her head as if she was testing how tight the bobble was. Remy watched her and felt longing build up in his heart.

" Ah should get going now," Rogue broke the awkward silence. It was true. She had to go. Declan was with Kitty and her kids and she used that as an excuse to get away. She had been away for ages and Declan would be missing her.

" Why?" Remy asked her. Rogue looked at him, cocking her head slightly. This was it. A life-changing decision faced her. She could either just say that she had things to do and take the easy way out or tell him the truth. All the truth. From the night she found out she was pregnant until two hours ago when she told Declan that she had to buy stuff from the supermarket. She bit her lip worriedly. _" Oh God, what am ah supposed to do?" _she thought frantically. She thought of Declan's smiling face and his beautiful red-on-black eyes and two images flashed in front of her. One was Remy. The other was Pietro. The father. The 'potential' adopted father. Rogue shut her eyes and took a deep breath. The answer was staring her in the face and she knew exactly what she had to do.

" Remy…there's something really important that ah have tah tell yah," she began shakily. " Let's sit down. This'll take a while…"

**YES! This chapter is finished! This was one hard chapter to write! It took ages! (As you might know!) Do you think the reactions were okay? I just was sooo not sure how they'd react to their…um…situation. PLZ READERS, I NEED DESPERATE FEEDBACK! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Anam**


	11. Secrets

**Chapter Ten**

" What is it?" Remy asked, settling down next to Rogue, completely unaware of what was to come. Rogue looked at him and he stared back innocently. She had to look away.

" That night before you left I found out something," she began, her heart beating so wildly she thought it would break out of her chest. She turned to look at him. Remy just stared at her. _" What did she find out?" _Remy thought impatiently.

" That night…" she repeated and breathed heavily. _" No! This is too hard! I can't do this," _Rogue thought desperately. She looked away from Remy's burning eyes.

" Rogue? What is it?" Remy asked concernedly. This was not the Rogue he knew. She was scared. He was scared.

Rogue shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

" That night…I found out I was pregnant with Declan," she said, meeting his eyes. They were full of shock.

Remy's mind was working overtime. The words ' pregnant with Declan' were echoing in his brain. She knew before he left. She could have told him!

" Who's the father?" he asked quietly. Rogue looked at him sharply. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

" What kind of question is that? The only man I ever touched was you, Remy! You! The only man I ever loved was you!" she exclaimed, the tears falling. Remy gasped.

" He's mine!" he breathed, shock clouding his vision. Rogue nodded.

" Yes, Remy. He's yours. He's mine. He's ours," she muttered. Remy shut his eyes, picturing his son.

" Dat beautiful garcon," he whispered. Rogue smiled slightly.

" Yeah," she agreed. Remy opened his eyes and looked at her.

" Why didn' y' tell me sooner?" he demanded. Rogue sighed.

" Well, I couldn' exactly just waltz up tah yah an' say ' Hey Remy! Guess what? I'm pregnant with your child!' could ah?" she exploded. Remy stared at her, unfazed.

" Oui, y' could!" he retorted. Rogue fumed.

" An' when was ah supposed tah tell yah? When yah were goin' on 'bout goin' back tah Belladonna!" she exclaimed, incredulously. There was a sharp pain in her chest as reminder of what Remy had put her through. She stood up and shut her eyes, breathing deeply. " And anyway, I was scared that you would reject us. Me and our child. I…I thought that it would be better if I didn't tell you at all than tell you and get turned off. Rejected," Rouge added truthfully. Remy looked at her incredulously.

" Reject y'?" Remy asked, his voice broken. Rogue could not bear seeing the shock and hurt in his eyes. Rogue turned away from him. " Reject y'?" Remy repeated, " How could I reject y'? I loved y', chere. More than life itself! If y' told me then I would have done what any man would do for the woman he loved! But, y' didn' tell me! And now……agh!" Remy let out a growl of frustration. " The least y' couldn' done was contact me!" he added harshly and the building tower of regret and guilt in Rogue's heart collapsed.

" How could ah contact yah? Yah had already kicked me out your life!" she ended quietly, memories fogging her eyesight. Remy started to feel bad about his harsh accusations. He knew how much Rogue and him had meant to each other. If Rogue had left with another man from her past, like Cody, then Remy would have……He didn't know. Remy stood up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rogue looked at him, surprised. Remy ignored the look.

" I'm sorry, Rogue. I understand that y' couldn' contact moi. I don't even think I'd have been able t' handle it anyway," he sighed. Rogue turned and looked at him again. She saw a deep sorrow in his eyes as he stared at her.

" Yeah," she agreed half-heartedly, " What with Belladonna an' y'r other kid an' all…" she trailed off. Remy placed both hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, _" This is it. She has to know the truth about why I left. I owe her that much," _he thought determinedly.

" Chere, y' have t' know why I left. I wasn' goin' back by choice, you have to believe that, chere," he pleaded with her. There was a sudden shock in Rogue's emerald eyes. But, she wasn't staring at him. She was staring _behind_ him.

" Rogue?" Remy asked, puzzled and turned round to see what she was so shocked at.

" _Belladonna!" _Remy hissed, anger flaring in his eyes. It was true. Belladonna was standing a while behind them and her face was contorted in anger. She looked angry but a tiny bit upset too.

" Remy LeBeau!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing in the clearing. Birds fled from their nest and into the open, darkening sky. " We're gettin' married in a couple of months and already y'r out looking f'r some fun!" she yelled. Rogue actually flinched at the tone of her voice _and _her accusations. Remy looked at her from the corner of his eye, _" O'h yeah. She's changed," _he thought.

" Belladonna, listen…" Rogue started. Belladonna let out a frustrated growl, cutting her short.

" No! I will not listen. _You _listen, y' whore!" she screamed and Rogue clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in an effort to control her anger.

" Remy LeBeau is mine! He was mine, he is mine, and he always will be mine! He always loved me best! He even told me so! He even has a kid! My kid! Our kid! Julian LeBeau! We are a happy little family, unlike you lot. You and y'r lil' boy! You are _not_ a happy little family! You are a broken family! And, listen here! Remy and me are getting married soon and no one will be able to stop us! Not even you. I will not be Belladonna Boudreaux anymore. I _will_ be Belladonna LeBeau! LeBeau! And you, will just be the Rogue. A Rogue," Belladonna finished, panting.

Rogue was advancing towards Belladonna menacingly when her last words hit her like a stab in the chest. She stopped dead. _" Belladonna is right. Remy never loved me. He just used me. They're getting married and they'll be a happy little family. It will just be Declan and me from now on. He won't have a dad," _Rogue was ready to break when a sudden idea dawned on her.

Rogue's eyes hardened and she looked at Belladonna coldly.

" Listen here, yah swamp-witch. If yah think that ah am able tah just fall and weep whenever tough times come then yah are mistaken. You're not the only one whose child's got a father," she finished.

Rogue turned and walked away from her. When she passed Remy, he looked at her with defeat in his eyes but Rogue didn't even glance at him and walked away from them both.

Remy watched Rogue leave and for the first time that evening, real hatred and anger burned ferociously in him. He turned from gazing after Rogue and looked at the triumphant and gleaming Belladonna.

" Why de hell did y' say all dat stuff!" he exclaimed. Belladonna looked genuinely shocked. _" She's one hell of an actress!" _Remy thought bitterly.

" But Remy darling! She was tryin' t' break us up. I heard her earlier askin' t'ings about our weddin' day!" Belladonna argued. Remy's flashing red eyes narrowed.

" Y' were spyin' on us," It was more of a statement than a question. Belladonna looked away slightly. There was a look of guilt on her face.

" Well, oui, Remy. Y' were takin' so long an' I came lookin' f'r y' an' I heard voices comin' from here an' I came an' heard y' talkin' t' that woman!" Belladonna exclaimed. Remy sighed. He couldn't handle this anymore. He didn't care what Belladonna thought of him. He didn't care about what Julian thought of him either. All he cared about was Rogue. And that beautiful little boy. Declan.

" Are y' comin' home, Remy?" Belladonna asked, turning to leave. Remy looked towards the sky, forcing back unshed tears.

" I can never go home," he muttered and followed Belladonna out of the clearing. That same clearing had witnessed so many events.

Rogue and Remy's first meeting. Their fights, their arguments. Their happiness, their joy. Their tears, their laughter. Her first element of control. His first element of trust. Their first element of love.

Remy and Rogue's break-up. Her tears, his memories. Her hatred, his regret. Her love, his love. Their beautiful son.

They met again. Their distrust, their anger. Yet, their never-ending joy of finding each other.

Now, a new person has entered the tragic love story. A bad person. With nothing in her but anger, hatred, evil, lies, distrust. But so much pain of rejection.

" Hey Kitty. Listen, ah might be a bit late comin' tah pick Declan up so could yah just let him know that ah'll be their in about an hour or so?" Rogue huddled in the phone booth, the cold biting at her face and hands.

" Yeah, sure Rogue. He seems okay. He's been playing with Stuart and Tammy and they're getting along better than before. Declan's even been lecturing them not to touch pointy things!" Kitty laughed and Rogue tried to join in but she just didn't have the spirit.

" Hey, Rogue? Is everything okay? I mean, you've been withdrawn lately and seeming really upset. Are you all-right?" Kitty asked concernedly and Rogue was sure that she couldn't deal with this alone but she didn't want to tell Kitty. She had another person in mind.

" Yeah, Kit'. Ah'm okay. Everything's okay. Ah'm just you know…" she trailed off but Kitty got the picture.

" Yeah, I know," Kitty sighed, " Well, I'll see you later when you come to pick Declan up," she agreed.

" Okay tha-" she broke off as she heard Declan's voice in the background.

" Momma! Ah wanna talk tah mah momma!" she heard him yell.

" Give him the phone, Kitty," she instructed. She soon heard her baby-boy's voice.

" Hi, momma!" he greeted and she could picture him smiling. Rogue smiled.

" Hey, baby boy. How are you?" she asked.

" Ah'm fahne. Where are yah? Ah miss yah," his voice took a sad turn.

" Ah'll be there soon baby boy. An' ah miss yah too," Rogue's voice chocked up as tears sprang to her eyes. _" No!" _Rogue thought determinedly, "_Ah cannot breakdown in front of mah son!"_

" Momma? Are yah cryin'?" Declan asked, afraid to hear his strong mother with such a weak voice.

" No, Declan. Ah'm fahne. Yah just be a good boy for y'r Aunt Kitty and ah'll come pick yah up soon," she consoled and she could hear Declan nodding his head.

" D'accord, momma" he said and Rogue smiled slightly.

" Goodbye, Declan!" she ended.

" Bye-bye, Momma. Ah love yah," he added. Rogue could feel the tears starting again.

" Ah love yah too, baby boy," she murmured and put the phone down. She collapsed against the window and let out the tears that she would not let fall before.

" Oh, hey Rogue. What's up?" Wanda asked as she opened the front door. Rogue was shadowed in darkness and she couldn't be seen easily otherwise Wanda wouldn't have asked that question. Her eyes were red-rimmed and still wet. She stepped forward.

" Oh God, Rogue! What happened?" Wanda gasped, leading the upset mother to the living room. Luckily, there was no one there.

" Ah met Remy," Rogue started, wiping her face with the back of her hand. She told Wanda exactly what had happened. Wanda's shock grew with each word.

" So, what did you mean when you said that she wasn't the only one whose son had a willing father?" Wanda asked curiously. Rogue shook and stood up.

" Pietro said that he would be willing to raise Declan as his own son. Ah wasn't sure before but now ah couldn't be surer," Rogue explained but even at the determined last words, her voice trembled. Wanda stood and put a comforting hand on Rogue's shoulder.

" Are you completely sure, Rogue? This is not just the sort of decision that can be made overnight. You need to think it over carefully. What would it mean for Pietro? What would it mean for Declan? But more importantly, what would it mean for you? This decision can't be made on a whim of anger," Wanda reasoned.

Rogue shut her eyes. When she opened them, there was a new fire shining in them.

" Ah'm sure, Wanda. Ah have tah do this,"

Julian began whining as soon as Belladonna and Remy entered the hotel.

" Momma! I'm hungry!" he groaned. Remy looked at Belladonna.

" Y' left him here? Alone?" he asked incredulously. Belladonna nodded carelessly.

" Of course! Julian can take care of himself," she dismissed, turning to take off her jacket. Remy shook his head and sighed angrily. He didn't bother replying and collapsed on his bed, eyes shut.

" Momma! What's for dinner?" Julian demanded. Belladonna shrugged.

" Ask y'r pere," she answered shortly, opening a magazine to read about the latest celebrity gossip. Remy cracked open eye to look at Julian, who didn't know that he was being acknowledged. Julian looked at his mother and then lowered his eyes to the floor. Remy was astonished to see tears fill them.

He shut his eyes again. He did not want to see this. He did not want to be here. He would much rather be with Rogue and Declan. His mind was still echoing with Rogue's news. There was so much anguish and pain inside him.

Remy opened his eyes to see that Julian's tears had disappeared and that he was sitting on the window-seat, staring outside with a distant look in his dark-brown eyes. Remy's heart broke. There was too much distance, too much pain in Julian's eyes. Too much pain for a six year old to feel. Remy cursed himself for being such a softie, before getting up.

" Come on, fils. Let's get something t' eat," he said, stretching. Julian turned to look at him, suspicion clouding his young features. When he saw that Remy's offer looked genuine, the suspicion disappeared and he got up to join him.

" Vient sur," Remy said again, holding out his hand. Julian held back for an instant, suspicion in his eyes again before reaching out and taking his father's hand. They walked out and Belladonna didn't even look up as the door slammed.

" Pietro?" Rogue called quietly, knocking on the door of her best friend's brother. She heard some rustling.

" Come in," Pietro called and Rogue entered his room. He was sitting on his computer chair and there were some sheets of paper sitting in front of him.

" Hey," she greeted, softly. He looked up at her and smiled.

" Hi, Rogue. How are you? How's Declan?" he asked and Rogue felt some warmth in her heart as she saw how much he cared for her son.

" I'm fine. So is Declan. What about you? What are all these papers?" she asked curiously. Pietro smiled and sighed.

" Final papers. All I have to say is the students in the X-Men mansion are some brain boxes," he grinned, looking stressfully at the pile of tests. Rogue smiled too.

" Well, they're only as smart as the teacher who teaches them," she joked, ruffling Pietro's blond hair.

" Yeah, yeah," laughed Pietro, " So. What brings you here?" he asked curiously and Rogue's smile dropped.

" Well, I actually came to see you," she answered. Pietro's eyebrows rose.

" Really? Anything important?" he asked concernedly. Rogue looked away.

" No… maybe…yes," she stuttered. Pietro stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

" Rogue? What's up?" he asked quietly. Rogue turned round and looked straight up into the deep-blue sea of Pietro's eyes. She took a deep breath.

" Pietro. I…I…" she was unable to go on. She lowered her eyes to the floor. _" Why can't I do this? What's holding me back?" _she thought frantically. Never having been in such a life-changing situation before, she had no idea to handle this. _" Oh god, help me! Someone, anyone!" _she thought, crying out in her thoughts.

" Rogue?" Pietro's voice swam into the fog in her mind as he tilted her chin up to look at him. The amount of concern and love in his eyes was enough to make her eyes water.

Then, like a spell, Declan's face appeared in front of her mind's eye. His beautiful eyes, that cute nose, the handsome smile, and those adorable dimples. His picture gave her the strength she needed and she took another deep breath and looked the puzzled Pietro in the eye.

" Pietro. Ah, accept your offer. I would love for you to be Declan's father," Rogue said and there was no turning back. It was done. Declan had a father. But why didn't she feel any better?

**A/N: Hello readers! I really hope you liked this chapter because it made me cry writing it. I want to thank all the faithful reviewers who haven't given up on me yet. These include TEXASGRRL, ISHANDAHALF, ENCHANTEDGIRL, SOPHIE, and loads more. Thank you, thank you, and thank you for being so patient! I'll update soon and have the next 'interesting' chapter up on Thanks again and Bye Bye! **

**Anam**


End file.
